You're My Mission
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: The scientists have woken Bucky from cryo-freeze, having developed some methods to cure him. The therapy is working for the most part, but some words in certain sequences still trigger him in ways unanticipated. Bucky x Steve Bucky x T'challa Bucky x Sam x T'challa Bucky/Steve Stucky Bucky/T'challa Bucky/Steve/T'Challa Winter soldier x Captain America Winter soldier/capta


Summary: The scientists have woken Bucky from cryo-freeze, having developed some methods to cure him. The therapy is working for the most part, but some words in certain sequences still trigger him in ways unanticipated.

Bucky x Steve Bucky x T'challa Bucky x Sam x T'challa Bucky/Steve Stucky Bucky/T'challa Bucky/Steve/T'Challa Winter soldier x Captain America Winter soldier/captain America winter soldier/Black panther

WARNING: Explicit sexual content! Not for anyone under the age of 16!

Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freightcar

Steve and T'Challa stood beside each other, their arms crossed over their own muscled chests as they watched Shuri and the scientists work with the freshly awoken Bucky. They've kept him strictly in the labs for two days, just getting him used to being among the living again, prepping him for therapy. Although he seemed tired, he cooperated nicely.

"Do you think it'll actually work?" Steve asked softly, never taking his eyes off his best friend.

"It doesn't hurt to try." The King answered back. "These are the best scientists in the country, I have faith in them. My sister, though a brat, is very capable." T'Challa smiled proudly.

The session ended not long afterward and Bucky came out to meet them. Being more of the silent type, he greeted them both with a head nod and then wrapped his strong arms around Steve. Immediately, the blond hugged him back. Any tension, any stress or worries that had been galloping like horses across his muscles and his mind faded. A sigh escaped him and Bucky smiled as he felt his best friend relax entirely in his arms. For a while, they stood just holding each other. Even the king had to smile at the display.

Finally, a therapist came out to give them some instructions to ensure that Bucky would make a full and speedy recovery.

"Try to avoid strenuous activities, anything physical, anything dangerous. Just have a normal day. We can pick up on therapy tomorrow. You did good work today, James." The scientists informed them with a pleased smile.

"Come. This way." The king took them back to his capacious room, feeling it would be best for them to just relax in what he deemed the most comfortable room in the entire palace. It was his safe haven, along with their elegant garden. This was one of the few places he could escape to and not be bothered by anyone else. The two should be just fine holding up here. If they wanted to explore though, he wouldn't stop them.

With guards around, they figured people would be protected from any killing rampage the winter soldier might go on if he were triggered. These were T'challa's warriors they were talking about. Surely, they could handle a simple winter soldier! Regardless, if the guards couldn't do their jobs, Rogers would always be there. T'challa had also done quite a good job at handling Bucky during their rooftop fight and city chase back when he thought Bucky had killed his father.

"I will be back shortly. I've meetings to attend. Make yourselves feel at home." T'challa didn't wait for a response and he promptly left the room. The other two plopped down on a plush couch as soon as the door closed with a click. Bucky surveyed the room, making note that there was an entrance to an office, a double king-sized bed, a leash, two bathrooms, a walk-in closet and several sofas that were placed around a gigantic flat screen T.V. complete with surround sound.

"It's great to see you, doll. I really missed you." Bucky said, settling down on one end of the sofa while Steve sat beside him. He leaned over and gave Steve's face a small caress with his normal hand. The blond smiled, tilting into his touch for a few seconds. He always blushed a little when Bucky would use those little nick names.

"I missed you too. I visited you whenever I could while you were asleep. So did Sam." He admitted softly. Bucky looked at him as if he just told him that he loved him. Steve really came all this way to visit him even when he was unconscious? God, what did he do to deserve Steve Rogers?

Clearing his throat, Bucky looked away from Steve. "You, uh, look good."

That was an understatement. His little Steve Rogers ditching the goody two shoes outfit and wearing the all black, skin tight battle outfit? His Stevie finally letting his beard grow out? Before, he looked like the kind of who would have his prom date back before 8 PM. The kind of guy who would lay himself over a puddle so a woman wouldn't have to get her shoes wet. Now, he looked like the kind of man who would say "Your girl calls me daddy, too." The kind of man who would come up behind you, grind his hard length against your ass just to let you feel what you've done to him and then bend you over the kitchen counter and have his way with you.

Bucky shivered.

"Had to go into hiding for a while. Thought the new look would fit." Steve grinned. The grin faded once he saw the look on his best friend's face.

"Things holding up between you and the others?" Bucky didn't outright say it, but he did feel bad for being the main reason he and Stark were no longer friends. The brunette knew Steve really cherished Tony, he probably still does after the cruel battle. He hated that he tore them apart. Rogers gave him a 'don't start this' look and Bucky bit his lip to stop himself. The ex-captain's jaw tightened and he shuffled uncomfortably. He took the remote in his hand and fiddled with it as he sighed. If he was going to talk about it, he needed to be able to have something distract him for the harder parts. As he started filling him in, he began flipping through channels. Seemed all he could find were commercials though. That was fine, they just needed background noise.

" _Seventeen_ magazine is being sued—" Button click.

" _Nine_ victims—" Channel change.

"— _one_ too many times. Luckily—" Another commercial.

Bucky flinched, suddenly becoming very tense on his end of the couch. His face hardened as if he was turning into stone. In his mind, there was a battle brewing. The assassin in him was beginning to respond to the words they were subconsciously hearing from the TV. Bucky was trying to take the reins of his own body, but he was quickly losing, much like in the old days when he was under Hydra's control. The fight lasted only seconds and Bucky lost out to the Winter Soldier.

"Ready to comply." Was the grumble that vibrated from the base of his throat.

"What did you say, Buck?" Steve asked, still trying to find something good to play in the background. Suddenly, a rerun of a late night talk show came blaring through the speakers of the flat screen.

"Let's talk about sex! Sex is in, sex sells, really, it should be done at any and all times! Get started right now!" Boasted some celebrity as they showcased their adult toy line. The words penetrated the Winter Soldier's mind and he was itching to get this supposed mission done and over with. Bucky wasn't about to let him have all of the fun though. If anyone was going to be having sex with Steve, it would be him and only him! But the Winter Soldier was unwilling to let Bucky have all the control again. He wanted to complete this mission. Bucky only wanted to be with Steve. Bucky bargained with him, saying that they could both be in control. The soldier could complete his mission and Bucky could have Steve at the same time. They would _share._

"Perfect. Yes."

"I didn't exactly ask you a yes or no question, Bucky." Steve chuckled lightly. "Still groggy from earlier? Maybe we should just…" His breath got trapped in his throat when Bucky looked at him with those piercing silver pools of his.

Oh, Steve knew that look all too well. That intense gaze, his taunt jaw…

"Bucky… I'm your friend… You're my friend." Rogers reminded him, breathing becoming ragged from adrenaline.

"You're my mission." The Winter Soldier told him, dark eyes peeking from his long chestnut locks.

The phrase honestly startled Steve. Is Bucky in attack mode? Flash backs of their many fights danced before his eyes like clips from movies. He could've sworn that _those_ words hadn't been said. Not by a long shot. What if this was like an after effect from the therapy? His body braced, preparing for a fight of his life.

"Bucky… Its me, Steve." He said calmly, inching down the end of the sofa. He would have to jump over the arm and use it as a shield since he left his behind after the fight with Tony.

"I know who you are, I know who I am." Muttered Bucky this time. The blond was even more confused at this point. Normally, Bucky didn't know who he was when in this mindset, but he didn't seem to that trouble this time. His gaze was focused, like it usually was in killer mode, but right now there was a gleam in his eye. A playful shimmer. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"This isn't funny, jerk." Steve bolted up from the sofa, but the soldier had been absolutely ready to pounce by then. He hadn't made it two steps before James grabbed him by the arm and tugged him back to the couch. Steve fell onto his back and then Bucky straddled his hips. A metal hand on his throat held him firmly in place.

"No one's laughing, punk." Bucky whispered, pressing his lips up against Steve's after. Those pink lips were so soft and intoxicating. He couldn't stop diving down and claiming his lips as his normal hand slid over his bestfriend's shirt and ran in circular motions over his nipples. If he still knew Steve, then those nipples were sure to be sensitive.

A moan escaped Steve and his hips bucked. Oh, he couldn't help it. His nipples were a weakness. Bucky used to tease him about it all the time. Back before the serum, they liked to experiment on each other, play with each other's bodies. Correction: Bucky liked to experiment on Steve, toy with his body to hear all the kinds of sounds he could make. Bucky had a knack for learning about people's bodies. Their weaknesses, strengths, movements, habits, functions, _special buttons_ that could be used to his advantage. Every body has a language. Having figured out Steve's when it was scrawny and frail, he could only imagine how amplified his _sensitivity_ it is now that everything is heightened from the serum.

Feeling Steve pitch a tent underneath his ass, he started slowly grinding against it, pinching his nipple harshly at the same time.

Even when he was an asthmatic, Steve really worked his lungs when Bucky fucked him. Bucky often had to remind him to breathe, keep quiet or cover his mouth so they wouldn't be caught. Now that he didn't have to worry as much about him possibly dying from lack of oxygen, his methods of keeping him quiet could be much kinkier. His body could handle so much more now, and damn, did Bucky plan on giving it to him nice and rough.

"B-bucky! Mmm, please, we can't… you're—Ahh… T'challa could come back and you're not in the right state of—"

Bucky squeezed his throat, momentarily cutting off his words along with his air supply. He leaned down, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear when he spoke.

"I don't want to hear anything else out of you unless you're moaning my name, doll." He growled. Steve shuddered hard and opened his mouth as if to moan, though nothing was able to come out. The Winter Soldier smirked. He released his throat to allow him to breathe after he felt he'd gotten his point across. Bucky was starting to take complete control over his body again, but in the back of his mind the assassin kept chanting about the mission they had to complete.

"Now, shut up and let me complete my mission." He told Rogers, grinding down particularly hard against Steve's crotch. The blond's eyes fluttered and he released a loud moan, followed by a complaint.

"You asshole, I don't know what you think you're doing, but—"

"What did I just fuckin' say, baby doll?" He snarled at him, moving to the base of his throat where he nipped on his collar bone. The blue eyed beauty whimpered, biting his lip to ensure nothing else would come out. This was always a game for the both of them. Him acting as if he didn't enjoy every single thing Bucky did and intended to do to him and Bucky seeing right through his little act and dominating him. He would never truly hurt Steve though, not in ways he didn't want and he always made sure to check in with him, always prep him carefully and such. He cared about his Stevie. Their safe word from back in the day wasn't complicated. A simple _stop._ He trusted Steve to use it if things were going bad.

He pulled back to think what he wanted to do to him. The outfit was too hot to get rid of just yet… but he needed it off to get to the good stuff. Just the pants would go for now.

Bucky manhandled him upright, standing him up and then bringing him up to the side of the couch. Bending him over the arm of the sofa, he yanked his pants down just so the belt reached his knees. Steve spread his legs the best he could, figuring what is coming—One of his most favorite parts.

"No underwear, Cap? What, you planned on seducing me? Naughty." He gave his bum a nice spank. The blond grunted, pushing his ass out more to silently beg for another.

"So what if I did?" He challenged. Bucky chuckled, giving his ass another slap.

"Lets find out."

Crouching, Bucky tugged Rogers' pants down to his ankles, giving himself more range to roam and play. Starting with the calves, he began kissing his way up. He pressed soft kisses to them and then made his way up to his thighs. He gave each one three kisses, running his tongue along the supple skin long enough to have Rogers squirming.

Finally, he made it to the man's ass. There was just something about looking at the mounds of muscle, the two glorious globes that was Steve's ass that drove Bucky insane. Each time he saw it, he couldn't help but to sink his teeth into one of them. A small love bite. Steve yelped, but otherwise didn't complain.

"Come on, baby, let me see it, let me see that pretty hole. Spread your cheeks for me like a good boy." Resting his chest on the sofa arm to support himself, Steve reached back and spread his cheeks with both of his hands. He flushed when Bucky whistled, praising him.

That sweet, pink hole winked at him. How could he not flirt back with it? He pressed his lips to the right cheek while his thumb swiped over the hole once, twice, then applied pressure. Rogers squirmed. James moved over to the other cheek and kissed it as well. Then, he trailed kisses down his left thigh, running his metal arm along the inner leg and coming dangerously close to his dangling dick. That earned him a whine. The blond was just so cute, teasing him was a must. He came back up and placed a kiss directly on his hole and quickly replaced lips with tongue. He dragged his tongue upwards in long swipes over his hole ever so slowly seven, eight, nine times. By the tenth, Steve was pushing his hips back, trying to get that tongue inside of him. Bucky used one hand to hold him steady and the other to begin stroking his leaky cock.

"You taste so sweet, Stevie. I bet you missed this." He barely bothered to pull away when he spoke, so his lips were brushing teasingly against his hole with each word that he spoke.

A shiver wrecked his body like a bulldozer. Bucky dirty talking to him always drove him nuts. His voice would drop down a couple octaves, would be husky, throaty, and oh, so authoritative. He would say the dirtiest things, as if he knew each one of Steve's desires. Thinking these thoughts were one thing, but hearing Bucky say them out loud was another.

"Can I please have your cock?" He asked quietly, but loud enough for Bucky to hear. He only chuckled, finally pushing his tongue into the male's ass. Steve released a loud, long moan, pushing his hips back to try and get it as deep as possible.

"We have to loosen up that hole first, doll, otherwise you'll get hurt. You know that. Come on, loosen up for me. Mmm…" His tongue plunged in deep inside again, feeling Steve's hole tighten and then relax. He slowly fucked him with his tongue, pushing it in and out, in and out, in and out. Steve's mind went blank and all he could manage was a sliver of a moan following a harsh pant.

Using spit for lube, Barnes stuck his own finger in his mouth, gathered saliva and then pushed that finger inside. His hole took him in without resistance and Steve was already begging for another one. Just to be nice, he gave him a second. Soon after, a third.

Now, with his fingers taking care of his ass, the need to put his mouth to work again was strong. Steve's thick cock came complete with pulsing veins that ran up the sides and he'd be damned if he didn't run his tongue along them all. It's just been way too long. James needed to indulge himself, spoil himself for once. He kissed his way up and down the shaft and then flattened his tongue, licking upwards in long streaks. From the top of the dick, to his balls and then his asshole and back down again.

America's sweetheart grew impatient before long and began shifting his hips in hopes of getting Bucky to suck his dick and swallow it whole.

"So eager, so needy." He purred. Finally, he took the tip of Steve's cock into his mouth and lightly suckled on it. Already, his tongue was coated in salty pre-cum. He chuckled, taking more of his lover into his mouth and bobbing his head. Steve's moans filled the room. They were music to Bucky's ears, but they made Winter Solider anxious. Someone might hear them!

"I'm going to spank you if you don't keep quiet. We don't want anyone coming by and hearing you, do we?" Bucky hummed, trying to keep everyone happy. Rogers didn't listen, didn't care. He was too busy thinking about the pleasure he felt. He moaned more, thrusting his hips back a little as Bucky continued to finger him. Bucky had to wonder if Steve wanted to be spanked. He wouldn't put it passed him. After all, the blond would often do things Bucky told him not to just to get punished.

The brunette removed himself for a moment. Taking the belt from Steve's pants, he looped it around his head and used it as a gag. With his mouth pried open somewhat, the male was drooling all over the place and Bucky couldn't stop thinking about using his dick to plug his mouth instead. Later. He could fuck his throat later. Right now…

Bucky went back to prepping him and giving him a sloppy blowjob. He took his cock back into his hot mouth and then deep throated him until his nose was pressed deeply into Steve's sack. The captain whimpered, bit his lip to try and hold everything in, but failed miserably when he yelled out a curse. Steve seemed to be even louder with the gag! This will never do…

He pulled off of his cock with a wet pop, not wanting the blond to cum just yet. He would save that for later. Barnes was going to make use of a better measure to keep Steve quiet. He pulled down his own pants, plopped himself on the sofa and spread his legs.

"Come here." He beckoned. Steve came immediately, placing himself right between Buck's strong thighs. James removed the gag from his mouth and began running the thumb of his flesh hand along Steve's wet, plump lips.

"Tell you what. Get my cock nice and wet and I'll let you have it in your ass." Bucky stroked it slowly with his metal hand knowing how much the combination would entice Steve. Boy did it work! Steve didn't even realize he did it, but he launched forward with his mouth wide open to receive the thick girth down his throat.

"Ah, ah. Ask nicely to suck my cock first, baby doll." Bucky demanded, threading his fingers through blond tresses and yanking them to pull him away before he could reach his cock. There was no hesitation when the super soldier began begging.

"Please, may I suck your cock? _Please_?"

Bucky said nothing just to prolong the teasing. He hooked a thumb in Steve's mouth, played with his tongue and then smeared the saliva over Steve's mouth. He was growing entranced by those plump lips and the little pink tongue of his. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and then slid them far enough to make Steve gag. He moaned afterwards though. Another thing about Steve was that, for some reason, gagging turned him on.

"Bucky…" Steve whined with a mouth full of fingers, growing impatient.

"You may."

Within seconds, Bucky's cock was buried in his throat. Every single inch. Since it had been a while, he gagged easier than he normally did. Neither one could complain about that though. Once it was seated in his throat for a few seconds, Steve looked Bucky in the eyes. That signaled that he was ready for Buck to fuck his throat. And that he did. James threaded his fingers through his hair and held his head steady as he began thrusting. They both moaned loudly, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet for the time being. If this kept up, Steve was going to cum hands free just listening to Buck's moans alone.

"Just like that, baby, yes, yes. I want to hear you choke— mmm… _fuck!"_ He released his head so that he could take some time to catch his breath. But once those few seconds was up, Bucky was putting his mouth back to work again.

"Spit on my cock. I want it sloppy, Steve. Good. You're such a good boy."

Now, Rogers was absolutely slurping up Bucky's cock. His throat made the wettest, sloppiest sounds he could muster up. The rapid _gulck gulck gulck_ andthe squelching drove both to the edge. He knew the brunette loved it when it was noisy and downright nasty. There was enough drool for it to make his throbbing cock glisten in the sunlight that was drifting into the room. Enough that even his balls were getting a little wet.

"I'm gonna cum. You better not waste a single drop." He growled. Steve deep throated him again and reveled in the taste of the jets of hot cum shooting down his throat. It was that moment that he came as well. Steve blew his load all over the floor underneath him. He just couldn't help it!

"I think you've earned a good fuckin' today, Stevie." He moaned. Bucky grabbed Steve by the shirt and dragged him to T'Challa's bed. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to fuck the man hard enough to break the bed!

Being super soldiers meant that their refractory period was next to none. Bucky once made Steve cum 46 times in a row. Just for the hell of it. Seeing as they didn't have that kind of time this time, maybe about a quarter would do.

Steve kicked off his pants and tossed them aside to crawl up the middle of the bed. He went on his hands and knees, arching his back and pushing his bum high in offering to Bucky.

"You really missed me, huh." Bucky chuckled, coming behind him and lining up his cock to Steve's hole.

"More than you'll ever kn— _Oh!_ " Steve cried out as James slammed himself deep inside of his ass with no warning. Without even trying, he'd managed to find his prostate and ram into it. For a few seconds, Steve's vision went white and his arms gave out from the pleasure. He simply rested his head on the bed and put his hands to use by playing with his nipples.

Bucky wasted no time in fucking Steve silly. At first, he thrust into him hard enough to propel his body forward several inches each time. He didn't want Steve hitting his head on the headboard though. To prevent this, Bucky grabbed onto his hips and held them still as he pounded them. At one point, he even started yanking Steve backwards as he thrust forward to make the impact that much greater. The slapping sounds echoed throughout the room and Steve's moans were starting to rival them.

The brunette's hips met Steve's ass hard enough to make those round globes jiggle on impact and fuck, if Bucky wasn't mesmerized by that sight alone. Maybe that's why the basset hound was one of his favorite positions.

"I missed you, Steve. God, how I've missed you." He breathed, leaning down to whisper in his ear. For Steve, there was nothing hotter than a beast of a man breathing down your neck as he fucked you to oblivion. Now he was telling him how much he missed him? He blew his load right then, making a small puddle beneath them and crying out Buck's name loudly. He knew there were going to be more orgasms to come and he shuddered at the thought of how sensitive he was going to be each time after.

Bucky was getting too lost in the pleasure to truly care about Steve being loud. His hole was so hot and so _tight_ around him, from the moment he pushed into Steve he'd been trying his hardest not to cum. He wasn't making it easy for him. All the sights and the sounds were just nails in the coffin and he was using every bit of self-control he had to focus on giving Steve the most pleasure he could.

Bucky reached around, sliding his hands up his abs and all the way to his neck. Gently, he took hold of it and began pulling Steve's and his own upper body upright. This forced Steve to arch his back and lean upwards, almost like a horse rearing on it's back legs.

"Take it. Take my cock deep inside you." He demanded, getting so deep in his ass that Steve lost his breath. Steve craned his neck and began kissing his best friend deeply, passionately. They got so lost in the kiss Bucky even stopped thrusting for a little while. But when they pulled apart to breathe, Bucky got right back to work.

"Bucky! Mmmphh! Please-I'm going to cum!" Steve warned.

If Steve wanted to cum again, he was going to have to work for it. James grabbed him and simply leaned back until he was flat on his back and Steve on top of him.

"Work for it. Ride my cock, doll." Bucky instructed.

Work for his orgasm? It was unfair. Steve was feeling a bit naughty, so he was going to have to give Bucky a bit of a punishment of his own. Getting his feet underneath him, he slowly raised himself up and slowly seated himself on Buck's cock again. Normally, he would be bouncing like a madman, but this time, he took his time, squeezing the fat dick inside of him with each movement.

It seemed now that Steve had the upper hand, he wanted to toy with him. He slid up high enough for his cock to almost slide out of his hole and then slid back down so slowly Bucky was growing impatient. He was just about to grab Steve's hips and show him how powerful he could be even on the bottom, but Steve threatened him.

"Touch me and I'll pull it out."

This made Bucky whine. He started squirming underneath Steve, but the man just used his hands to hold his hips still. With his hands like this, he was able to have even more control and precision of torturing James with slow riding.

"Maybe if you ask nicely." Steve taunted with a devious chuckle. He leaned over, still moving slow, so that his cheeks would spread a bit more. This gave way to a sight that had James drooling. Steve wanted him to watch his cock penetrate his hole. In and out, in and out _, in and out. So deep!_

"Steve… ggnh…please!"

Suddenly, Steve slammed himself down on his cock and Bucky's eyes rolled back for a few seconds.

" _Fuck_ …" He gasped. Steve smirked, but it was quickly wiped from his face when Bucky thrusted upwards just as he slammed downward. He moaned loudly, legs going weak for a moment. Pay back was going to be so good.

Bucky grabbed Steve by the hips and started putting speed into his fucking. Steve began bouncing to match Bucky's speed and the moans coming out of him could probably be heard far beyond the borders of Wakanda.

"You're being so loud. You must want someone to come and see you being fucked, huh. Would you like that, Stevie? Someone comin' in and seeing you stuffed full of cock? Watching you fuck yourself on my dick? Mmm. You're a naughty little thing, sweetheart." Purred the soldier. From seeing Steve's cock bob, he could tell he liked that idea a lot.

"Come here."

Steve leaned back so that their bodies were nearly flush together, but his upper body came over Bucky's left shoulder. This position wasn't called the pearly gates for nothing. As soon as Bucky propped his legs up and started fucking him, Steve swore he could see them.

Seeing Steve's his mouth agape, panting harshly to catch his breath only made Bucky want to plug it again. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and stuck them far enough for him to gag. The gagging made his hole clench around Bucky's throbbing cock and they both cursed. Rogers sucked his fingers in greedily, wrapping his tongue around each one and acting as if it was his cock instead.

The Winter Soldier was growing agitated, arguing inwardly with Bucky that he was never going to complete his mission at this point. With Bucky being distracted, it was easy to take full control over him and he relished having the power again.

Wordlessly, he pulled his fingers from Steve's mouth, pulled his cock out of his ass and then flipped their position. Steve was placed on his back and the Winter Soldier got ontop of him. He bent Steve's legs in a 90-degree angle and drew them up towards Steve's face. He wanted Steve to look him in his eye for this.

He slid into him nice and deep, hitting his prostate on the first try as well. Then, he started the onslaught, pounding Steve with no mercy. His thrusts were hard enough for his hips to leave red marks on Steve's ass where they connected and his balls slapping against the area right above his asshole stung oh so good. Within a few minutes, he'd cum so many times he lost count.

Bucky was rough, but this was another level he hadn't felt before. Steve couldn't even see straight at this point and he time he rammed into him knocked the wind from his lungs. His prostate was under attack and there was nothing he could do about it.

He could tell something was up when he didn't hear Bucky's delicious dirty talk. When he looked in his silver eyes, he didn't see that playful gleam anymore. He only saw the intense gaze of Winter Soldier. This wasn't Bucky he was dealing with anymore. Steve didn't feel fear. A rush of exhilaration coursed through him instead. The most savage part of Bucky coming out to fuck him? Shit if that didn't make him nearly blow his load again… Still, Steve enjoyed roleplay and dirty talk and he wanted to know if Winter Soldier was a talker like Buck.

"Bucky, this isn't you. This—we shouldn't—"

"Shut up." Winter Soldier growled, putting his metal hand to his throat and giving it a good squeeze. Just like that, Steve was pushed to the edge again and he ended up painting both their abs with his seed. But the Winter Soldier didn't stop. Not yet. He increased his speed but kept the same amount of force.

It was too intense, the pleasure as overwhelming as an alien invasion in the middle of New York. Steve began squirming, trying to move away from the pleasure, but Winter Solider wasn't having it.

Steve's hands came up to caress his metal arm, and then to push away at his hips, but Winter Soldier quickly grabbed both of his hands and pinned them down above his head. There would be no escaping all the pleasure given to him.

"I can't take it… Please! It feels so good… Its too much… so _fucking good…_ Ughnnn." Steve was starting to babble, just delirious with pleasure.

" **You're. My. Mission!"** Bucky punctuated each growled word with an insanely hard thrust directly to his prostate.

Every fiber in Steve's body tensed and his vision went white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Like someone popped the cork off of a shaken bottle of Champaign, jets of cum came streaming out of him. His dick was now a foaming fountain and it wasn't stopping.

" _Bucky! Fuck, baby, oh god! Bu-auuuuuuhhh—cky_ …" Steve choked out. Steve remembered getting a different kind of beating from the winter soldier that fateful day on the airship. This one he much more preferred.

When his orgasm finally passed, he was absolutely _exhausted_. Steve had drenched them both with his cum, but he couldn't care to clean anything up right now.

The Winter Soldier had just been about to cum inside of Steve when T'Challa walked in.


End file.
